Fighting For Love
by alexplaysbass
Summary: Taylor just can't stand the way Keiran's been treating her, so she leaves. Will they ever be reunited? Sorry guys, it isn't a Twilight story, but I can't update in FictionPress yet. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Omq. New story. Ha ha, at least I can actually take credit for writing this. Enjoy!**

She walked across the bar, aware of the eyes following her. She could feel their eyes burning a hole in her back. It raised the hairs on the back of her neck, and sent shivers down her spine. Once again, Taylor wondered why Keiran had asked her to meet him here. It was just so... Rough. Biker- Like.

She spotted him seated at the bar, drinking some cocktail. Typical. She winced as she received a few wolf whistles, most coming from the guys playing pool. She was pretty, beautiful even, and she knew it. The clothes she was wearing were to accentuate that. But why had she bothered getting dressed up for? Oh , thats right. Keiran.

She finally reached him. As she stood in front of him, he looked her up and down appreciatively. Now this stare didn't bother her so much. She wouldn't come to this place for anyone else. But she wished that Keiran would take her a bit more seriously. Sometimes it seemed like he was being a jerk on purpose. Like he was using her. And yet she still loved him. God, how love made a fool of her.

"Well what do you want?" she asked, her anger sounding a bit forced. She hoped he didn't pick up on it. He did. "Your not angry." he said arrogantly. Oh, how she wanted to slap his cocky face right now. She didn't. She had a feeling that he wouldn't be to happy with her if she did that.

"Anyway," he continued. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. "You mean that you dragged me all the way out here, just to how I am??" "Pretty much." he said. "And you came didn't you?" She could feel her anger bubbling over.

"I've had it with you Keiran!" You treat me like your bitch! Just clap your hands, and I'll come running like a puppy. Well I'm sick and tired of it." She felt so much better after her outburst. All through this, Keiran had just sat there staring at her, bemused. "Ugh, thats it!" Something inside her broke. She strode forward, and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

The noise rang out across the bar, and silence followed. She turned around, and stalked off before Keiran could react. Once again, she could feel all eyes on her. This time, she didn't care. In fact, all she cared about was getting the hell outta there. She reached the door at about the same time as Keiran snapped out of it.

"Taylor, wait!" he called out after her. She ignored him and kept walking. She was about halfway through the car park when she heard the footsteps following after her. "Taylor! Please just wait! I'm sorry! I just... I'm sorry." Damn it. Why did Keiran have to sound so vulnerable? She was trying so hard to hate him, to not love him anymore. She thought that the slap would have infuriated him, but instead she got him apologizing. God, he just kept confusing her! Kept making it so hard to hate him, to even keep track of his moods.

She didn't respond until she got to her car. At least here, if Keiran pissed her off, she could just get in her car and drive away. She got her keys out of her pocket, ready, then turned on her heel to face Keiran. And of course, she made the mistake of looking into Keirans's beautiful, burning sapphire blue eyes. She noted the way that his blonde, brown hair fell into his eyes when he stopped about 5 paces back, and she melted. He stared to apologize again, but she stopped him.

"Keiran, don't." she said. "I'm sorry I slapped you, okay. I'm just so tired of you using me. So tired of the way that you keep me coming back to you. And I just can't take it anymore Keiran, so I'm leaving. Maybe I'll go to L.A. I don't know. But I need some time to think." And with that she got into her car and drove away, leaving Keiran standing there looking utterly lost.

Her heart broke.

**Holy cow, that's my longest story yet! Hope you guys like it! =D -BeautifulBittch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys,**

**and once again I apologize for this not being Twilight.**

**Hehe I can actually claim these characters :)**

**Taylors pov**

As she drove, she thought back on the night. How could it have gone so wrong? It wasn't meant to be like this! She had just wanted to see what Keiran had wanted. But when she got there, he had just made her so... angry. Furious. She had just lost it. She regretted it already. But she couldn't go back now. Seeing Keiran would just break her heart all over again. The fracture line in her chest throbbed, as if to contradict her decision. Her heart really wanted to see Keiran again, to have him hold her in his arms. Yet she had only been gone not even an hour. Thank god her mind was in the right sense. She knew that if she went back, Keiran would just walk all over her again. She didn't know if she could handle anymore of that. Tears were flowing freely down Taylor's cheeks, the harsh wind whipping in through the open window cooling them as they fell. She wound the window up and drove. And drove and drove until she didn't know where the hell she was. All she knew was that she was getting far away from Keiran. But she didn't really want to get lost in the middle of no where, and it was starting to get dark, so she pulled a map out of her glove box, and started reading.

An hour later she was pulling up to a brick motel with a sign that read '_Harper Valley Motel, where everyday is a happy day!'_ Yeah thats a laugh. She leaned forward and rested her head against the steering wheel, provoking a loud blare from the horn. She jerked back against the seat. Then her phone started ringing. "Jeez give me a break." she grumbled to herself. Then it clicked that her phone was ringing. Shit. She knew without looking that it would be Keiran. Checking the caller id proved her right. But she didn't think she could talk to him right now. Of course she wanted to, but she couldn't. Not right now. Picking up her phone, she flipped the top and pressed the ignore button. Then she reached over and put her phone into her purse. She zipped up her purse, then proceeded to straighten everything in her car. When she had finished the interior of her car was a picture of perfection. She knew that she was procrastinating, so telling herself to harden up, she jumped out of her car and started walking, locking her car behind her.

Walking through the almost empty car park, the only sound she heard was the scuff of her flat soled shoes against the pavement. Feeling uneasy, like someone was watching her, she quickened her pace. Taylor reached the front entrance, and pushed her way through to the lobby. She saw a blonde woman behind the front desk reading a magazine, and guessed her to be the receptionist. "Excuse me, do you have any single rooms available?" she asked politely. "Aye?" asked the blonde, not even looking at Taylor. The sound of the womans manicured nails tapping consistently against the desk top were started to grate her. "I said" Taylor started raising her voice slightly. "Is there a room available." "Oh yeah sure" replied the woman. "You can have room 283. Could I have a name please?" The girl passed her a pen and a pad. She checked in under Taylor Woodford. "Here goes the key" said the receptionist handing her a key that looked like it had never been used, with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Then the blonde went back to doing whatever is was that she did.

Looking around she located the stairs, and headed for them. Craning her head up the stairwell, and seeing how many stairs there were, she opted to take the elevator. Stepping into the elevator and pressing floor three, she wondered how many floors there were. The motel didn't look very big from the outside. Maybe this was the top floor. She settled against the back wall in the elevator. After a couple of seconds, the elevator light flicked, and the cabin shuddered to a stop. Then the lights went out.

**Hope you liked it, keep following :)**


End file.
